


Date Night

by himawri45 (kotaka_kun)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Oh also, Omega!Steve, Omegaverse, WHATS THAT, but anyway yes, going into labor, h a h a h a well, what, why are you like this, why do i write him like this you ask?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/himawri45
Summary: “You feeling okay?”“I’m fine,” Steve assured him, “Just Braxton Hicks.” Bucky looked surprised at that. “I’ve been having them off and on all day, it’s no big deal.”“Is it bad?” he pressed. “We can go home if you’re not comfortable, y’know.”“I’m fine, Buck.” Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand. “Really, it’s okay. Just means my body’s getting ready and all. It’s nothing to be worried about.”Bucky looked unsure but dropped it once Steve began looking over the menu. Steve was glad for it - he didn’t want Bucky to have to spend their night together worrying himself over Steve. Steve could take care of himself.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> //Heyo! Since It looks like my ask has been answered already by someone else requesting a similar prompt, here is a new one from me! Nothing too complex here! Steve and Bucky are out to dinner together when Steve starts to feel his stomach cramp. Ignores it. Then starts feeling really sick and it turns out their pup is coming early right there!//
> 
> cross-posted on [this blog](http://ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky.tumblr.com)

In Steve’s defense, he’d thought that he had another week before their pup came. He still wasn’t done with the nursery, and Bucky had promised that they had more time, had said that Steve deserved a night off, and had surprised him with reservations for dinner that very evening. In hindsight, maybe he should’ve declined and asked that they stay in; he’d been feeling a little off from this morning, and his back was aching more so than usual. But Bucky looked so excited to take him out to eat, and Steve really had missed their dates. As of late, they hadn’t really gone out because it was just so much easier to relax at home. Steve knew, though, that they might not get the chance to go out, just the two of them. With the little one’s arrival so imminent, it was likely that this would be their last dinner date as a couple, at least for a while. The next time they ate out, it would be as a family. The thought warmed Steve’s heart, and he found himself agreeing to go out.

Bucky had chosen a nice restaurant - it was important to treat themselves, Bucky reminded him - so they got dressed side by side, Steve needing to sit down to put on his pants and Bucky was all too happy to help Steve slide into his nice loafers.

Straightening his jacket, Steve glanced at the mirror, and Bucky came up behind him as he did, hands sliding down Steve’s sides and coming around to cradle his belly almost reverently.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you look like this? So round and full with our pup.” Bucky murmured, lips ghosting just behind Steve’s ear, and he held back a shudder. Instead, he just laughed, bringing his own hands down to lay them over Bucky’s.

“I mean, you’ve only said it every day since I started showing,” Steve said, “You sap.” He could feel Bucky grin against his neck.

“Well, it’s the truth.”

“Can it, Barnes. We’re gonna be late for dinner.” he scolded, and Bucky obligingly pulled away, albeit with a reluctant pout on his face that Steve quickly kissed away.

Steve insisted on walking. It wasn’t like it was terribly far, and exercise was important, so Bucky conceded. They strolled along hand in hand and made their way to the restaurant. Steve was still feeling achy, mostly focused at the small of his back, and at a stoplight, Steve straightened, trying to get the lingering pain to go away. It did, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

The restaurant was lovely, with its low lights and intricately designed tables and chairs that just gave the entire atmosphere and expensive vibe. Steve couldn’t help the slight discomfort that wiggled its way into his chest - a result from growing up when money was hard to come by - but a squeeze of his hand from Bucky reminded him that that wasn’t their life anymore. He looked to his mate shyly, and Bucky leaned in to give him a reassuring kiss. A waiter appeared, his expression never faltering even as he looked between Bucky and Steve as he led them to their table, one on the side, and hidden from the rest of the hall by a partition. Steve really had to hand it to his mate - he was getting good at finding places that kept them discreet. It had never been pleasant to have their personal moments barged in on by strangers.

Pulling their chairs out, the waiter set down their menus and listed off the special for the evening, but Steve was suddenly having difficulty concentrating on what the man was saying - the pain in his back had returned, and had begun moving around to his front, wrapping around his belly in a way that was more than uncomfortable. 

He looked up when the waiter faltered, though, and realized that he was supposed to be sitting already. So he tried not to grimace as he settled into the chair, the spasm in the small of his back flaring. He struggled to find a comfortable position, and after a few deep breaths, it passed. By then, the waiter had left them, so with a soft sigh, he reached for a menu, he startled a little when Bucky’s hand came to hold his unexpectedly. He looked up, only to find concern written all over his mate’s face.

“You feeling okay?”

“I’m fine,” Steve assured him, “Just Braxton Hicks.” Bucky looked surprised at that. “I’ve been having them off and on all day, it’s no big deal.”   
“Is it bad?” he pressed. “We can go home if you’re not comfortable, y’know.”

“I’m fine, Buck.” Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand. “Really, it’s okay. Just means my body’s getting ready and all. It’s nothing to be worried about.”

Bucky looked unsure but dropped it once Steve began looking over the menu. Steve was glad for it - he didn’t want Bucky to have to spend their night together worrying himself over Steve. Steve could take care of himself.

* * *

He had a decently high pain tolerance, and Steve knew it, but even he was having a hard time pretending that he wasn’t having the worst cramps of his life all during dinner. He endured it, sure, but they’d let up only to come back not too long later. And it sure as hell didn’t help that by the time their food came, he was feeling nauseous, as though his morning sickness that he’d left back in the first trimester was making a reappearance. It was godawful, but he was determined to power through it. He was more or less able to keep up the small talk Bucky made while he picked at his food, able to crack jokes that made Bucky laugh, and Bucky joked back.

When Bucky asked for the dessert menu, Steve bit back a groan, and glanced down at his watch. These Braxton Hicks were feeling increasingly regular, and Steve wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but they also felt like they were getting longer as their night wore on. He wanted to ask Bucky if they could maybe skip out on dessert - he wasn’t sure if he could stomach anything more anyway - but then Bucky was asking if Steve he wanted to split a slice of apple pie, something Steve knew Bucky only ever ordered because Steve liked it, and once again, Steve found himself agreeing to it.   
While they waited for their dessert, Steve excused himself to the bathroom, and shuffled off, feeling awkward about his gait. There was more pressure on his pelvis than when he’d first sat down with Bucky, and it made walking more uncomfortable than he remembered it being.

Wiggling into a stall for some privacy, Steve let out a muffled groan, the latest Braxton Hicks wrapping around him and gripping him intently. He managed a glance at his watch, and again when it finally passed. It had been a solid minute, and though they’d stopped getting increasingly more painful, he felt as though he was just now stuck on a consistently painful plateau. Sweat was beading above his brow, and he took a bit to compose himself.

He was just feeling steady enough to get back out there when another cramp hit him. He checked his watch. Four minutes since the last one ended. This one lasted a minute too, and with trepidation curling in his gut, he decided to wait a bit longer, his eyes fixed on his watch. Another cramp came and went, and when Steve glanced down at his watch again, his jaw clenched. It had been another four minutes exactly since the last cramp. Maybe… Maybe these weren’t Braxton Hicks at all. Maybe these were the real deal.

And then, just as he was about to get up and tell Bucky that they needed to get the hell out of here, he felt something warm seeping out of him, and he had to say that even though it wasn’t as dramatic as the gush he’d seen in movies, he knew exactly what it was.

“Steve?” Bucky’s voice came from the other side of the door, sounding terribly concerned. Steve hadn’t even realized he’d come into the bathroom. “Are you okay?”

He didn’t even know how to respond to that. He was in labor. He’d been in labor all through dinner.

“We have to go, Buck,” Steve said, hauling himself up off the seat. He was lucky that he’d pulled down his pants before sitting down out of habit at the very least. The toilet flushing behind him, Steve fumbled with the knob a little before opening it.

“What?” Bucky was looking at him, clearly bewildered. “Did the dinner not- not agree with you?” he asked.

“My water just broke.” Steve mumbled.

“What?”

“My water just broke, Bucky. I- I don’t- it’s coming.” he said helplessly. “The contractions- they’re just four minutes apart, a minute long, I dunno how long they’ve been consistent, but we have to- the pup’s coming and we have to go.”

Bucky opened his mouth, but no sound came out, and he closed it again. Blinking rapidly, he nodded once.

“Okay,” he said tightly, “Okay, yeah, let’s get out of here.”

“I’m sorry, Buck,” Steve said miserably, once they were out of the restaurant, “I didn’t want to say anything that would ruin our night.”

“Ruin? You serious, Stevie? You didn’t want to ruin the night by mentioning you were in labor?” Bucky asked incredulously, but his lopsided smile certainly made Steve feel better about it.

“Well, it’s not like I knew what it was,” he protested meekly, “I just thought it was Braxton Hicks or something, y’know?”   
“Or something, is right.” Bucky shook his head, laughing as he flagged down a cab. “C’mon, let’s go have a pup, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> come keep me company on [tumblr](http://kotaka-kun.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
